


Dam Feelings

by Leloqier



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kevin has a really hard time but he has someone there to support him, Light Angst, M/M, aka vent fic for kevin using an original character created by the mutual menace society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloqier/pseuds/Leloqier
Summary: Kevin is having a hard time, but Kenny has always been there for him, and that will never change.
Relationships: Kenvin, Kevin Day/Kenny Night, Kevin Day/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dam Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give a big shout out to the mutual menace society for the creation of Kenny. Kevin deserves the best and Kenny is literally amazing. That is all ^u^  
> Here are their tumblrs, go give them some love!!  
> @myanchorandyourcompass @allisonjamaica  
> @seaaweed-brain @mayleaemerald  
> @havent-the-faintest @ravens-play-exy-too  
> @luci-cunt @major-general-blue  
> @thisisapipedream and mine is @leloqier !!

Kevin's been quiet lately… which isn't usually a bad thing, it's just that this time… this time it is. No one else bothered to notice, but Kenny always would.

They're sitting at the kitchen counter one morning when he first notices that this isn't Kevin's usual quiet state of being. Maybe it's the way his skin seems to pull taught on the edges or the glassy stare in his eyes as though he can't quite remember why he chose the orange juice over the apple. Or maybe it's in the damp hair fanning over his face - wet from sweat and not a shower.

Kenny frowns as he watches his boyfriend's silent depression, wishing he could show Kevin just how special he really is. Kenny wasn't quite sure what triggered it this time around, but he knew that whatever it was, Kevin would need his supportive shoulder to cry on when the silent dam holding back the warring emotion finally broke. 

Kenny slid another stack of pancakes onto Kevin's plate, humming his newest music piece under his breath. Kevin always enjoyed listening to him practice, but Kenny knew he wouldn't be able to stomach the noise at this moment. So, it was the next best thing - the low hum filtering through the air like an uplifting bird song, chords of music tying together at Kenny's lips. Kevin glanced up at him, tears singeing the edges of his eyelids, and Kenny smiled. 

"Hey, love."

  
The second time Kenny caught a glimpse into Kevin's mind, he had visited him at the exy court. It was an aching night time, and Kevin had already been out too late. Kenny wasn't fond of sports, but his Kevin was in there going through a battle so unimaginable that Kenny's heart tied itself in knots for him.

Kenny typed in the code to unlock the gate, Kevin entrusting it to him whenever it changed "just in case". The slow patter of footsteps ricocheted off the orange walls of the lobby, Kenny's steady breathing feeling too loud in the open air. As he got closer to the court, the low thud of a ball repeatedly bouncing rang out like a marching tune.

Kenny rounded the corner and entered into Kevin's space- a space that wasn't really Kevin's at all. And from the war-torn cut spearing through Kevin's form as he bounced the ball in a trance, Kenny could see it. Kenny could feel it. Kenny knew it like his own name. The emotion wrapped tightly around Kevin's neck, the emotion with the iron fist holding him to the ground, was bare for all to see. It was a thundering cloud in an otherwise clear sky. It was a white rainbow with a broken bend. And it tore down every piece of humanity that Kevin had left.

Kenny tapped on the glass lightly, eyebrow creasing at the loud pop of the ball as Kevin jumped. The sad little thing fell to the ground with a groan, but Kenny didn't track it's decent. He was too worried about the love of his life's shaking form as he stood- back to the door.

"Kevin." He called, the swoosh of his voice calming in the thunder claps of Kevin's thoughts. "It's Kenny. I love you." It all came crumbling down. Just for a moment, a second, but it did. Kenny could see it- the leaking sadness pooling off Kevin in waves. The shaking surrender as the dam cracked under the pressure of a tsunami. But, thousands of workers lived on that dam, and Kenny knew it. So, he could see the moment it was patched, and he let out a sigh. It was only a matter of time before the dam broke too fast to be mended, but Kenny would be there when it did.

Kenny would always be there.

  
The third, and final time, was about a week later. Kevin had seemed to be getting better, back to his snippy and tough love methods of interacting with others, but something was still off. As they sat on the bumpy couch in the living room, space echoed between their separated bodies. Kenny stared at it forlornly, knowing full well what it meant.

The screen in front of them droned on about one thing and then another, the never ending pace of information reminding him of the slow moving river that pinned the two on ever changing pieces of land- sometimes placing them close enough to touch, and sometimes sending them spiraling so fast in opposite directions that it was barely processable. 

Right now, as Kenny gazed at Kevin's sturdy features- the look of a man who's teetering on the edge of losing everything- Kenny wondered if the river could be controlled. He wondered if there was a way to calm it's ebbing landscape. Probably not, but Kenny would try. He would always try for the one he loved.

So, he scooted ever closer to Kevin, the man in question never blinking an eye. If it wasn't for the slackening of muscles, Kenny would have retreated. 

"Kevin?"

"Hm?"

"I love you so much, y'know? You're so talented and brave and interesting. I can't get enough of you. And…" A sigh braced itself along the trembling road of Kevin's lips as he listened, "I will always be here for you." Kenny hovered a hand over Kevin's where it rested in a scared little ball on his lap. Kevin pushed their sides of the river closer, skin touching skin, their hands curling around each other like boa constrictors confusing each other for food.

"I love you, Kevin. You are amazing. And so so beautiful." 

The dam broke.

But Kenny has always been there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
